


"Your Money's No Good Here"

by First Mistress (kristi_cagle)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Porn Battle, Whorehouse!Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristi_cagle/pseuds/First%20Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LotS porn battle on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your Money's No Good Here"

  


How exactly Richard came to be back at Denna’s brothel, he wasn’t quite sure, but he found himself seated comfortably at the bar, getting progressively more “tipsy” as he watched the young ladies whom were clearly on the menu wander and serve the other patrons.  They were all lovely; all manners of beautiful women.  Some exotic even to his well-traveled eyes, and some that were the more simple, homespun beauty that could remind a man of his first love back in his village.

Richard, however, didn’t want to think of his first or second loves.  Nor did he want anything he saw on the ‘menu’.  He couldn’t get the line of Denna’s delicate flesh out of his head.  That dress she wore---it just wasn’t fair to see her in that.  After the initial shock of seeing her wore off, it made his hands itch to touch her, to draw her warm body against his.  He’d seen something in her eyes that drew him back.

He was never just another pet; just another person to be broken for Lord Rahl.  He was different, dangerous to her in his own way.  And it made her want him.  She watched him at the bar from her place behind a screen.  She liked to see what was going on, and tonight she liked the idea of watching him getting more courage in liquid form.  She finally stood and walked out from behind the curtain.  Patrons and staff alike began to move forward, but still kept a respectful distance as they began to ask questions of her.  She raised a hand and with a flick of her wrist, dismissed them all, as she sauntered to Richard.

He sloshed his drink as he set it down on the bar, looking at her as she approached him, regretting slightly his foolishness for letting her get into his head, and lower his defenses.  She smiled, and he shuddered, before a smile slid on his face.  “I know who I’d like to spend the evening with, Madame Denna.”

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow.  “The Seeker is going to partake of one of my lovely ladies?  Won’t she be privileged.”

“I don’t want one of your girls,” Richard said, slurring his words slightly as he stood, and looked at her.  She knew as well as he did that he wanted her, and wanted her now.

There were a few titters of laugher around them.  “One of our fine young men, perhaps?  But Richard, I didn’t think that was to your tastes,” she said, mocking him with her tone, and he pout of her lips.

“I want you,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.  He thrilled at the feeling of her bare skin under his fingers.  That damned dress!  Teasing and infuriating, and making him want to tear it from her delicate shoulders!  His hand slid up her back as he pulled her closer to him.  “And I’ve got the money to pay.”

She chuckled softly.  “You don’t pay for the madame of an establishment such as mine, Richard,” she whispered, her low voice warm and silky.  “I either agree, or not.”

He looked at her for a long moment, before dropping his hand and taking a step back.  Richard Cypher wouldn’t force a woman to do anything against her will.  He waited for her response.

She hung him in the air for longer than was necessary.  She liked to see the torment on his features; the fear of being cast out by her.  The sense of power was still present…and Mord’Sith never stop being Mord’Sith.  “Of course, Richard,” she purred softly.  “This way.”  She didn’t wait for him to follow, or look for him over her shoulder; she walked up a small flight of stairs towards the back of the building, and pushed a door open. 

Her accommodations were different than he expected; he shuddered slightly, remembering the last time he’d been in her “home”, and the pain it caused.  He followed her in, anyway.  It was a compulsive need; something that he couldn’t help even if he wanted to.  He needed to feel her.  She closed the door behind him, and slowly removed the dress, facing him as she lowered the gown to expose her breasts to him.  He made a soft noise as he watched, regretful that he had to look away momentarily to remove his shirt, and toss it to the floor.

She took her time letting the black and white dress pool at her feet, teasing him with her pale skin.  She loved the groan that escaped him.  Loved the fact that he’d come for her, forsaking the wishes of Cara and Kahlan even if it was for just one night, in order to be with her.  It made her revel a little in the idea that she could have him.  That maybe, in some other life, some other universe, she could have a taste of the love that she knew he felt for Kahlan.  She longed for it.

He approached her, pulling at the ties of his breeches, fingers not working as well as he’d like them to.  She stood still, allowing him to touch her as he wanted; his calloused fingers were rough against the silkiness of her skin as his fingers slid over the curve of her breast.   She made a little sound, before batting his hand away from the ties of his breeches and unlaced them herself.  He was grateful to her, evident by the happy sigh that escaped him once she got him free of the tight leather.  She chuckled softly, before gently tugging his pants down off his hips.

Richard kicked the pants off quickly before climbing on her surprisingly scrumptious bed, and laid down.  She looked over at him, getting comfortable, and smiled a little, settling herself in a tight line against him, legs tangling with his, as her hand slid over his bare skin to his cock, standing at attention.  She began to stroke him, loving the little sounds he made as she did.  He wiggled closer, his fingers sliding over her, parting her thighs, to tease at her core.

Then it was her time to moan.  There was something so _Richard_ about the way he toyed with her.   Slightly rough with the alcohol, but still tender, still gentle at the same time, and it felt heavenly.  As they worked at each other, she shifted, settling one leg over his hips, before kneeling above him, angling his cock at her entrance.  She watched him carefully as she lowered herself on him, their groans mingling; she remembered how he felt from training him, but this was different.  This was him coming to her and wanting her.  Wanting to be tangled up in each other, and not the exhaustion that came with heavy training.  He set the pace, thrusting up into her, fingers digging into her hips.  She moved with him, moaning softly, eyes fluttering shut.  “Creator…” she moaned, hands planting on his chest.  She toyed with the necklace given to him by his father as she bounced on him, their bodies bringing them both closer to the edge.

“You…feel…perfect,” he groaned, one hand sliding up to tangle in her curls, drawing her down for a kiss.  She kissed him, body still moving against his, and let her hair tumble around them both.  He groaned softly, knowing that with all the alcohol, he wouldn’t last like he normally did, but hoped that Denna wouldn’t mind.

She didn’t.  She was close, arching a little as she pulled back, eyes on his, as she cried out in orgasm.  Her orgasm tipped his, bringing them both, one right after the other, into a quivering, panting heap.  He stroked her bare back gently, as her face settled against his throat.  “I love you, Richard,” she whispered, almost inaudibly.  She didn’t want him to know, but had to say it anyway.  Had to tell him that he’d never have to pay for her attentions.

  



End file.
